


Not My Fairy Tale Ending

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [8]
Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Challenge Response, Horror, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Jack wishes he could change. This one comes with the highest cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Fairy Tale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amnesty round at fan_flashworks @ DW, for the prompt "memory".

Jack woke up, opened his eyes but shut them again 'cause he was almost blinded by the bright light. There were sounds and movements around him but he felt like he was inside a bowl of jello, his hearing dulled and his limbs feeling so heavy. 

He blinked at a familiar face above him. He inhaled and tried to speak but words wouldn't come out. A wave of nausea hit him when he smelled iron. His tried to sit up and saw the blood staining his clothes and hands.

"He's okay, it's not his blood," Dr. Swineheart said, who was crouching next to him and holding him up.

Another man, the Sheriff, standing over him turned to Beast and Fly-catcher and said, "Search the apartment."

The woman in front of him cupped his face and peered into his eyes. His vision finally cleared and he recognised Snow White. She asked, "What happened? Do you remember?"

He tried to understand what she was asking. He tried to remember what happened before, he tried to remember anything. But his head was throbbing and his memories still felt hazy. "I- I don't..."

She withdrew and was silent for a moment. "Do you recognise where you are? Do you know why you are here or what happened to the owner?"

Jack shook his head.

"Sheriff, I found something," Fly-catcher said to the Sheriff. "It's covered in blood too."

The Sheriff stared at whatever it was Fly-catcher was holding out, took it and turned to him. "Is this your knife?"

It was. He turned to Snow who looked confused. "Why wre you carrying that--"

"Bigby, in the bedroom! There's a body!" Beast called out from the back.

Snow gasped and the Sheriff cursed and hurried to the bedroom but Jack didn't hear them. A memory flashed across his mind. He was meeting someone. Here, in this apartment. He had made a deal with someone, selling contraband. But like everything else in his life, this too turned to shit.

The Sheriff returned. Jack tried to crawl away but the Sheriff grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Bigby!" Snow cried out.

"What did you do?" the Sheriff demanded.

Jack tried to remember anything after their argument but couldn't. "I don't... I don't remember!"

"You were found unconscious in someone else's apartment, with your bloodied knife and a dead body. This doesn't look good for you, so you'd better remember."

"Sheriff, I swear! I don't--"

"You've done a lot of stupid things in your time but this is the worst." The Sheriff released him and shook his head. "Jack, I don't have to tell what will happen to you if you're guilty."

Jack shook his head, wishing he could wake up from this nightmare and stared at his bloody hands.


End file.
